


A Miraculous New Year

by mfaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfaver/pseuds/mfaver
Summary: It’s a New Year’s Eve party and everyone is invited
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Miraculous New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful night and day as much as I did. I had a snowy New Years and it was the main inspiration for this one-shot fanfic. It is in no relationship to My True Heart but I hope you all enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Songs List:  
> If only  
> You and me  
> Set it off  
> Better Together  
> The Night is Young

Snow fell on the large balcony. With the winding staircases on either side of the large platform either side, it reminded Marinette of the ones from Cinderella movies she loved watching as a child. 

“It would seem that it's going to be a white Christmas,” she said softly while holding her hand up to the night sky. 

Though she couldn’t see the stars for all the lights it was still beautiful with the Eiffel tower lit up for New Years. Even with all its beauty and light, it seems it wouldn’t be able to brighten her night. Looking down at the red and gold Chinese dress she wore wasn’t warm enough for this weather. Still, she didn't feel the cold or wetness when the snow fell around her. Snowflakes stuck to the buns her mother had pulled to the top of her head.

“You should go inside before you catch a cold,” Tikki said from the matching bag she had sewn for the dress.  
“In a moment Tikki, I promise,” she said giving the little god a push back into the bag. Marinette wouldn’t mind getting sick herself but Tikki was a different story. 

She just needed a moment to get her feelings under control because honestly, she had been having so much fun at the party that was still going on inside. Chloe had thrown a new years eve party to celebrate the coming new year. Chloe had invited the whole class, including Marinette, and that part had surprised her. Chloe made it no secret that she didn’t like Marinette vary much. Marinette would admit that after Chloe had gotten her second chance with the Bee Miraculous she had become a lot more tolerable.  
Tonight Chloe had been taking up all of Adrien’s time and if not her it was Lila. One or the other had their manicured nails on Adrien’s biceps. A bicep that was cover a gorgeous suit Marinette would just love to get her hands on. Not only because of the man underneath it but because it was from the Gabrial line and Marinette would love to see how it was put together. Oh, who was she kidding it was because Adrien was in the three suits. Though it was as if she thought the suit jacket into reality it was wrapped around her shoulder.

“Huh?” she said looking straight up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen.   
“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t have a coat,” Adrien said as he stepped to her side and leaned his forearms on the railing.

Marinette was momentarily speechless as she just watched him for a long moment. The white dress shirt, over it, was a black vest that hugged him lovingly, and black dress pants that were tailored for his tall frame. Though the neon green tie knotted at his neck was a fun pop of color. She would have gone with a different shade of green to match his eyes.  
“Oh Adrien I wouldn’t want you to get sick either.” she said. Gah! What was she say? She wanted to keep the warm jacket around her forever and it had Adrien’s unique smell cling to it.  
“You're still wearing less than me with the jacket on Mari. Honestly keep it on,” he said with a chuckle as he looked her up and down.

He was right. Marinette wore a red and gold cheongsam she had made out of heavy silk fabric. It was one of the most elegant dress Marinette had ever made. The mandarin collar gives the illusion she had ample breast. The skirt of the dress was a circle skirt that puffed up thanks to the red tinsel she sewed to the hem of the skirt. The skirt came just below her knees as the simple one-inch red heels wrapped around her ankles. 

“Thank you then Adrien,” She said shuffling a bit closer to him. Her hand pulled the coat closer around her and if she didn’t think it was weird she might have just buried her nose into the fabric.   
“No thanks need. Is the party boring?” He asked looking away from the Eiffel tower to look at her.  
“No, I just um… air need, I mean needed some air.” She said stumbling over her words. A blush colored her cheeks as she said this.  
“Yeah, I think Chole invited all of Paris tonight,” he said with a chuckle. “It's almost time though,” he said looking down at the watch on his wrist.   
“Time for what?” she asked with a frown not sure what he meant.   
“Midnight, 2018 is almost over,” he said with a soft.   
“We should probably head back in then, I’m sure Alya and Nino will be looking for us,” Marinette said a bit nervously. 

Even though she had no desire to go back inside with the rest of her class there. If she was being honest she would have much preferred to have Adrien be by her side at the ringing of the New Year. She was just turning to go back inside when a hand gripped her arm through the jacket gently. Following the hand that pulled her back, Marinette found herself between the railing and Adrien. His arms wrapped around her middle while his chin rested on the top of her head. The red in her cheeks was much more than just the cold in the air. 

“Stay, please?” he asked and Marinette couldn’t be pulled from his arms even of the threat of an Akuma.   
“Of course,” She said leaning back into his embrace. 

Marinette pushed her arms into the sleeves of the suit jacket. She then places her hands on top of Adrien's that rested on her stomach. She could hear the countdown of the people inside the hotel. 

“10, 9, 8, 7...!” shouted the partygoers while Marinette and Adrien spoke softly, “5, 4, 3 2…” 

Just about when Marinette was to say one she felt long fingers at her chin turning her face up. Adrien placed a chased kissed on her lips and Marinette was about to malfunction, except she kissed him back. 

“If this is a dream please, don’t let me wake up.” she though wishfully as the shouts of happy New Year and the boom of fireworks at the Eiffel Tower all faded to nothing. Turning in his hold Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck. While he wrapped both his arms around her back and he pulled her body flushed to his. When both came up for air, they were breathing hard with there chest rising and falling. Adrien closed his eyes and his mouth moved to her ear.

“Happy New Year My Princess, My Lady,” Adrien said whisper soft at her ear so only she could hear him.  
“What?” Marinette gasped her eyes widening as she pulled back from Adrien.  
“I found out My Lady.” He said gently with a kind understanding smile. 

Marinette felt as if all the air in the world couldn’t get reach her lungs. At least that's why she thought her chest was hurting. Adrien's warm hands cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. 

“Marinette breath, blink,” he said taking a deep breath as if to show her how to breathe again.   
“Chat?” she said letting out the hair she was holding in a breathy whisper. 

Honestly, it was as if she was seeing Adrien and Chat Noir for the first time. Her kitty and longtime crush were one and the same person. 

“Yes Princess,” he said with that Chat Noir grin she knew so well.   
Marinette might have broke as she started to laugh and cry at the whole situation. Her finger gripped the black vest he wore as her forehead hit his chest. She still couldn’t quite believe that her partner and best friend behind the mask was Adrien Agreste.

“All this time, gods I’m such a fool,” she said into his chest and didn’t ever want to let go.   
“Never, you just were scared,” Adrien said with no condemnation in his voice.   
“Kitty, how long have you known?” she asked as he lifted her chin and whipped her tears away with his thumb.  
“I suspected for a while now. The class president always being late or showing up near the sight after an Akuma attack. Though the biggest give away is when you throw yourself into danger. Honestly, Marinette that needs to stop.” he said with a huff.   
“It's not as if you don’t do the same Chatton.” she said cupping his cheek again with one hand. Adrien hummed and nuzzled his cheek into her hand making her giggle.

Marinette pulled him down by his neck as she got on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Her fingers messing up his hair giving him the signature Chat hair she knew all too well. The kiss broke apart when peacing wolf whistles from their classmates and one shrieking Chloe. Alya being the loudest of the group. Marinette and Adrien shared an embarrassed blush then started laughing as the whole class rushed them. The rest of night and the start of the New Year was spent with laughter, silliness, and all around joy.


End file.
